jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion! Auf dieser Seite kannst Du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Klicke hier, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu erstellen oder hier, um die ganze Seite zu bearbeiten. Bitte überlege vor dem Abspeichern, ob Dein Beitrag den Richtlinien und den gängigen Höflichkeitsregeln entspricht. Man kann mich auch auf Facebook oder Twitter erreichen. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein! - Ben Braden __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Bitte Hallo, kannst du vielleicht bei dem Artikel Anakin Skywalker bei der Kanon-version helfen ? habe schon dran gearbeitet, nur durch die enorme größe des Artikels laagt es bei mir extrem, was die Bearbeitung für mich extrem scher macht ): kannst du helfen ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion | Beiträge) 07:37, 3. Jan. 2016‎) :Tut mir Leid, aber momentan fehlt mir dazu leider die Zeit. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass du kompetente Unterstützung finden wirst. Meister-Keks hat dir ja schon einen großen Teil abgenommen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:17, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage zur Kategorie Bilder von Togruta Ich wollte nochmal fragen, da ich im Chat keine Antwort erhalten habe. Ich habe ich gefragt ob wir(ich) nicht lieber die Kategorie Bilder von Togruta bei alle hinzufügen sollte wo sie fehlt, statt sie überall zu entfernen, auch wenn nunmal fast immer Ahsoka drauf ist und es doppelt gemoppelt ist. Ich meine schließlich lohnt es sich bei den wenigen wo Ahsoka nicht drauf ist und auch wegen der Vollständigkeit bei denen bei denen sie abgebildet ist. Denn außerdem denke ich sind wir doch hier so detailgenau, dass wir das schon überall lassen sollten. MfG Meister-Keks95 (Diskussion) 19:30, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Keks, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht geantwortet habe - ich wurde gezwungen mir ein Udo-Jürgens-Musical anzutun :D :Nein nein, das hat schon so seine Richtigkeit. Es ist nämlich so: Bilder von Ahsoka sind in der Regel in der Kategorie:Bilder von Ahsoka Tano. Da diese Kategorie aber (unter anderem) in die Kategorie:Bilder von Togruta eingeordnet ist, ist jedes Bild aus der ersten Kat automatisch (über Umwege) auch in der zweiten. Durch das Doppeltgemoppelte wird dieses schöne System aber komplett durcheinandergeworfen. Daher müssen hieraus die Bilder von Ahsoka wieder einzeln durch das Löschen der Kat:Bilder von Togruta auf der jeweiligen Dateiseite wieder entfernt werden. Genau das gleiche gilt auch für die Bilder, auf denen nicht Ahsoka, sondern zum Beispiel Shaak Ti zu sehen ist. :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:33, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC) HGA Maris Brood Hey Ben, ich würde dich bitten, die Kritikpunkte zu deinem HGA-Kandidaten abzuarbeiten, damit die Abstimmung gestartet werden kann. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:43, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Okay, ich versuch es zu schaffen. Danke für den Hinweis! Jetzt hast du deinen Edit Datei:--).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:49, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage Hi Ben, beweisen? Sie sind aus The Clone Wars (Magazin). Letztens aus der Geschichte "Aus". Ich weiß leider nicht, wie ich sie beweisen soll. Um welche Artikel geht es denn genau? Gruß, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:06, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Kun, danke, das genügt mir schon! Viel Spaß beim Weiterarbeiten! Liebe Grüße - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:09, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Hi, danke, ich werde im Lauf der nächsten Tage weitere dieser Artikel erstellen, insgesamt werden 20 Verbrecher gezeigt, ich habe also noch was zu tun. XD Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:05, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage Hey Ben, ist der Inhalt der Comics aus Rebels (Magazin) kanonisch (siehe deine Änderung an Jovan)? Wäre mir neu. Danke und liebe Grüße, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 11:31, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Jap. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:51, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Danke, wusste ich noch gar nicht; verwundert mich auch ein bisschen, aber egal. --Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:31, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Abmeldung Hi Ben, war ja jetzt schon ne ganze Weile nicht da, leider schaffe ich das auch erstmal nicht, zu ändern. Deswegen melde ich mich hier vorerst nochmal offiziell ab, ich hab dir außerdem erstmal die Gildenleitung wieder übertragen. Gruß CC50522 (Diskussion) 13:32, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo CC50522, :das tut mir sehr Leid zu hören. Wenn du mal wieder Zeit haben solltest, würden wir uns sehr über einen Besuch im Chat oder auf TS freuen. :Danke für deine tolle Mitarbeit hier! :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:16, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Trivia Project Starscream Hi, wollte dir ja den Triviapunkt aufschreiben: *Starscream ist einer der Hauptcharaktere des Transformers-Universums. Wie auch die Supersoldaten es sein sollten ist Starscream durch sein mutiertes Herz unsterblich. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e'3'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 20:29, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kekse :Vielen Dank. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:36, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) WhatsApp Hey Ben, ich habe von einer Jedipedia-WhatsApp-Gruppe gehört und wollte fragen, ob diese existiert. Sind auch noch Jedipedianer aktiv? Danke, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:56, 15. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Kun, :gerne füge ich dich der WA-Gruppe hinzu. Kannst du mir deine Nummer bitte per Mail schicken? Die Adresse findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite verlinkt. :Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:11, 17. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Fragen kannst du mir vill helfen bei meinem profil? oh srry (darth Krell) hast du kein aol ich bin dort wo du bist nicht angemeldet. Danke,Benutzer:Darth Krell 18:42.5.März.2016 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Krell, :inwiefern soll ich dir bei deinem Profil helfen? Nein, ich habe leider kein Aol. :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:07, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Fragwürdige Bilder Moin Ben, ich beschäftige mich gerade mal wieder mit den Unbenutzten Dateien und da sind mir einige Bilder aufgefallen, die ich als fragwürdig erachte bzw. ich gerne deine Meinung dazu gerne einholen will, was wir mit den Dingern machen. Diese Bilder sind: *From the Files of Corellia Antilles.jpg *Jedipedia Header Interviews.png *Jedipedia Header RO.png *RA grau.png *Journey to TFA.jpg *Jedipedia Literatur.PNG *Jedipedia Special Banner Hauptseite.jpg *App store.png *Google play.png *Interview Collage.jpg Würdest du dich bitte darum kümmern, dass diese Bilder entweder irgendwo eingebunden werden oder gelöscht werden? Viele davon sind von dir selbst erstellt oder hochgeladen worden. Ich würde die gerne irgendwie aus den Ungenutzten Dateien entfernen. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:47, 21. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:08, 21. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Frage Hallo! Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob man einen Admin so etwas fragen darf/sollte aber mich würde interessieren, was ich an meinem UC-Artikel (Quadjumper) noch ändern könnte, um ihn besser zu machen! Entschuldige bitte, falls ich dich bei etwas störe, aber ich bin noch recht neu und unerfahren! :) Trotzdem danke, falls du dich meines Problems annimmst! Darth Gatzy (Diskussion) 12:39, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Hi Darth Gatzy, ich weiß ich bin nicht Ben Datei:;-).gif aber du kannst deinen Artikel zur Artikelprüfung aufstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ben dir helfen wird, aber so kannst du einfacher die gesamte Community um Hilfe bitten. Ich werde natürlich auch mal über deinen Artikel drübergucken. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:12, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Darth Gatzy, ::zu erst einmal vielen Dank an Tobi, dass er dir geantwortet hat. Ich bin nämlich grad im Urlaub und da ist das immer etwas schwierig Datei:;-).gif ::Dein Artikel gefällt mir schon sehr gut. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und dir raten, die Auszeichnung „handwerklich gut“ ins Auge zu fassen. Dafür müssen wir aber noch ein paar Sachen ändern: ::1.) beim Einleitungssatz sollte der offizielle Name eigentlich immer zuerst stehen, d.h. „Quadrijet-Transferschlepper, kurz Quadjumper, waren...“ ::2.) Vor das 34 NSY könntest du noch ein im Jahr setzen, das steigert den Lesefluss und die Anzahl an Verlinkungen ::3.) den Niima-Außenposten im ersten Satz bitte noch verlinken ::4.) ein paar Komma-Fehler haben sich noch eingeschlichen, aber die kann ich übernehmen, wenn du mit dem Rest durch bist und die UC-Vorlage entfernt hast ::5.) der mittlere Teil würde bestimmt noch von ein, zwei Bilder profitieren können ::6.) ein Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt wäre noch wünschenswert: einmal schreiben, wo das Schiff als erstes aufgetaucht ist, dann hast du vielleicht noch ein paar Informationen zum Entwurf und Design und schließlich noch ein Satz, was den Namen angeht (möglicherweise gibt es eine Firma in der Realität, die Quadrijet heißt, oder ähnliches) ::7.) Einzelnachweise sind sehr wichtig! Am Beispiel kann man eigentlich ganz gut nachvollziehen, wie es funktioniert. ::8.) Interwikis auch noch ergänzen bitte! Diesen Quelltext musst du dafür ganz unten auf der Seite einfügen: en:Quadrijet_transfer_spacetug ::Ich hoffe, das war so in etwa das Feedback, das du dir erhofft hattest. Auf meiner Benutzerseite sind meine ausgezeichneten Artikel verlinkt - wenn du bei manchen der aufgeführten Punkte nicht weiter weißt, kannst du ja mit meinen Artikeln vergleichen. Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, melde dich bei mir - ansonsten schaue ich noch einmal drüber, sobald du mit der Bearbeitung fertig bist und die UC-Vorlage rausgenommen hast. ::Liebe Grüße und gutes Gelingen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:19, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :::So... Ben hat ja schon ne ganze Menge aufgezählt, da habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Was eine HGA-Kandidatur anbelangt eürde ich aber in jedem Fall zustimmen Datei:Good work.gif VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 09:46, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :::::Hallo! :::::Danke für das wunderbare Feedback! Dass ihr sogar soweit gehen würdet, meinen Artikel mit der Auszeichnung "handwerklich gut" zu versehen, falls ich manche Sachen überarbeite, hat mich echt sehr gefreut! :) :::::Ich habe nun einige Dinge geändert, so wie Ben es mir empfohlen hat! Einzelnachweise sind nun vorhanden, HdK existiert nun auch und Links habe ich auch noch eingefügt! Das einzige, was ich leider nicht machen konnte, waren Bilder einfügen. Ich habe im Internet nach geeigneten Bildern gefunden, bin jedoch nicht fündig geworden. :( :::::Ansonsten sollte neben ein paar Beistrichfehlern etc. alles passen! UC habe ich auch entfernt! Bin also fertig! :::::Falls es noch etwas geben sollte, bitte unbedingt bescheid geben! :D :::::Danke nochmals und liebe Grüße - Darth Gatzy (Diskussion) 13:30, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Darth Gatzy! ::::::Wow, der Artikel sieht schon so viel besser aus! Zwei Sachen gibt es noch: ::::::1.) der Artikel sollte ''durchgängig mit EZWs belegt sein, d.h. bitte nach jedem Absatz und auch nach jeder Zeile in der Infobox ein Einzelnachweis. ::::::2.) bitte noch die brasilianische Firma verlinken! ::::::Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Bilder. ::::::LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:09, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist ein Bild von dem LEGO-Modell des Schiffes. Das könnte in den HdK gemeinsam mit einem Satz zu dem LEGO-Set (Erscheinungsdatum, Preis, weitere Bauteile im Set). Hier hab ich noch etwas aus den Risszeichnungen gefunden - keine Ahnung, ob du bereits alle Informationen daraus entnommen hast. Und das hier kann noch in den Geschichts-Abschnitt (wahrscheinlich gibt es eine hochwertigere Form auf starwars.com) Hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:39, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) : Hi Ben! : Danke für deine Hilfe! : Das Bild mit dem angeblichen LEGO-Modell ist leider nicht von Lego, sondern von einem Nutzer, der ein Custom draus gemacht hat, daher nicht offiziell :-/ Sobald ein offizielles LEGO-Set rauskommt, werde ich mich natürlich darum kümmern! : Das zweite Bild ist aus dem gleichen Buch, welches ich benutzt habe! :) : Das dritte Bild ist super, danke dafür! : Ich war die letzten Tage leider aus privaten Gründen leider verhindert und konnte mich nicht so gut darum kümmern. Falls es so gewirkt hat, dass ich deine Antwort ignoriert habe, tut mir das leid :-/ : Danke und liebe Grüße, Darth Gatzy (Diskussion) 19:17, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, ich bin lange Wartezeiten gewöhnt. Freut mich, dass ich dir zumindest etwas weiterhelfen konnte. Datei:;-).gif Wenn du soweit bist, kannst du deinen Artikel langsam mal hier aufstellen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:42, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Ben, ich wollte mich bei Dir bedanken für Deine schnelle Änderung auf unserer Wikiseite. Du hast diese ekelhaften Beleidigungen und Verleumdungen wieder raus genommen. Dafür danke ich/danken wir Dir sehr. Können wir irgendwie via Email in Kontakt treten? Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu dieser Sache, wir werdenda vielleicht Deine Hilfe brauchen. Liebe Grüße und Danke 'Qui-Ran Demera' Löschung Veldeumdungen auf der Order of Hope Seite Hallo Ben, ich wollte mich bei Dir bedanken für Deine schnelle Änderung auf unserer Wikiseite. Du hast diese ekelhaften Beleidigungen und Verleumdungen wieder raus genommen. Dafür danke ich/danken wir Dir sehr. Können wir irgendwie via Email in Kontakt treten? Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu dieser Sache, wir werden da vielleicht Deine Hilfe brauchen. Liebe Grüße und Danke @Qui-Ran Demera